


The Executioner's Daughter

by DiamondbackMako16



Category: Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil (2018)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Demons, Family, Friendship, Hell, demon Usue, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: *Completely AU! This idea came to me in a fever dream*It was Usue's first trip to Earth, and it was bound to be the most memorable experience for both humans and demons.Also, Sartael's about to find out what he's missed during his eight year absence.





	The Executioner's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Errementari- The Blacksmith and the Devil, does not belong to me. It belongs primarily to Paul Urkijo.  
This fic is solely for fun and entertainment purposes, and I make no money off this. 
> 
> A/N: This fic is very much AU, so much of the story will be different, though some familiar dialogue from the film will be present.

The sun rose over the vast forest, providing only a small hint of warmth over the chilled morning air.

Down in the clearing near a rural village, a group of drowsy eyed men and women worked in a barren field, harvesting the sparse potatoes that struggled to grow in the sour ground.

An elderly man straightened, a small groan escaping his lips as he brought a hand to his aching back. He was getting _much _to old for this sort of work.

He was about to go back down when an approaching figure caught his attention.

“We have company.” He announced.

The others ceased their work and straightened to see the newcomers.

To their surprise, a well-dressed, older gentleman stepped out of the fog, complete with top hat, cane and stylish hand bag, though to be honest, everything about him seemed stylish, right down to his well-trimmed sideburns.

The man paused in his step and regarded the workers over the silver spectacles that rested at the end of his nose. Thick puffs of mist escaped as he exhaled several times, taking in the scenery before him. He gave a haughty sniff in the crowd’s direction before turning and regarding a second figure that was quickly paddling to catch up to him.

Before long, a young girl stood before him, dressed in a teal dress with a grey, knitted sweater that hung around her shoulders. Dark, shoulder length hair framed her face, partially obscuring a large birthmark that took up much of her left cheek. In her hands was a medium sized travel case and on her feet were a simple pair of brown boots.

In all, her style was a great contrast to the older man that stood before her, and the villagers couldn’t help but wonder what their relationship was if they were traveling together.

Was he her father? A grandfather perhaps? If so, why was it that _he_ was so well put together while this child was wearing only the most basic of clothing?

It just seemed so strange, and was a tad bit concerning that he would look after his own image first instead of the child’s.

None the less though, the young girl smiled up at him, pure adoration in her light blue eyes as she awaited his instructions.

The man did not return the smile, “Stay close.” Was all he said before turning and walking down the path that led into the village.

The girl said nothing and simply cast a quick, curious glance at the wary crowd before scurrying after the dandy, leaving the workers to watch them in their wake.

* * *

As the duo entered the village, the youngster began to slow down as she took in the various sights, sounds and scents. It was her first time on Earth, and her senses were going haywire at the newness of it all. The fact that there were so many _living _humans around was enough to make her giddy with excitement.

Back home there were only human _souls_, and most were sinners that spent the day screaming and crying as they were punished for their crimes in life, so while these people didn’t look exactly _happy_, they weren’t exactly in pain, and it was a nice enough change to what the youngster was used to. Then there were the animals of Earth that she was finally able to see in person.

In Hell, any wildlife that could be found were grotesque parodies of their actual counterparts, bearing spikes or wings or sharper than normal teeth and claws. She and her father owned a couple of Hell Hounds, and while gentle with her, they weren’t as playful with others, and they weren’t as cute as the puppy that was currently napping on a pile of blankets its owner left out for it.

The sound of a horse snorting caught her attention, and she turned to see a chestnut stallion being led into its stall.

The girl giggled as the imagine of horse-faced, Prince Orobas came to mind.

“_Usue_!” A low voice hissed.

The girl gave a jolt, nearly dropping her case as she turned back to face her father, who was standing at the entrance of an alley. He was currently sending her an exasperated look, having continued on his journey while his daughter was sidetracked and only just now realizing she had been left behind.

He gave a sharp motion for her to come to him, and she scuttled over to his side, a sheepish smile on her lips.

“What did I _just_ tell you?” her father demanded.

“To stay close.”

“_Exactly_.”

“But father-”

“_Enough!_”

Usue shut her mouth and hung her head in submission. While her father may not look terrifying _now_, she still knew better than to argue with him. He had never struck her before, but his words and tone could be just as terrifying as any blow, _especially_ if he was giving her a much-needed scolding.

Usue shuffled some sparse hay around with her toe as she felt her father’s glare continue to bore into her.

“I’m sorry.”

The ‘man’ huffed before turning and continuing on his way to the local inn and tavern, this time with his daughter close in tow.

Usue only lifted her eyes to watch her father’s back as they walked.

Sometimes she felt that he only saw her as a burden that her mother had pushed on him before going on with her own life, regardless of what Hell’s executioner thought on the matter.

It was rare to spend time with her father as he was always busy, and seemed content in sticking her with a caretaker during the day while he worked. Why he didn’t just send her to a new family from day one was a mystery to Usue, but it wasn’t a question she was dying to get an answer to, especially since she rather liked the respect she got when demons found out that she was Alastor’s daughter, even if the feeling wasn’t mutual on her father’s end.

Even now, the only reason she had been brought along was because her primary nanny had just given birth several days prior and was still recovering from the ordeal. Obviously, Alastor’s first instinct was to have someone else watch her, but the young girl insisted that she wanted to accompany him to Earth as this was to be a short and easy assignment. Yes, Alastor had been quick to deny her, but upon her gentle persistence and promise that this would be the _only _time she would harass him to bring her along, he reluctantly agreed, so long as she behaved herself and did as she was told. Usue readily agreed, and that led to where they were now.

Unfortunately, if her father’s expression was anything to go by, he was regretting his decision already.

Usue sighed and looked back at the ground, only to walk into her father’s back when he stopped abruptly.

“Oh!” she yelped as she stumbled back.

Alastor sighed and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

“Sorry…” Usue apologized as she shifted her case in her hands.

Alastor remained silent and instead pushed open the door to the tavern, allowing Usue to enter first before following close behind. As he turned to shut the door, Usue took a few steps forward and wrinkled her nose at the smells that filled the dingy, old bar. It reeked of smoke, alcohol, body odor and beneath it all, there was the faint stench of smelly cheese.

It wasn’t the worse set of odors she had ever come across, but it wasn’t exactly something she wanted to spend all day smelling.

She looked back when she felt Alastor’s hand on her back as he guided her forward towards the bar counter where several men were gathered, watching them with suspicious, icy glares.

“Good Morning.” Her father greeted as they approached the counter. The barkeep returned the salutation.

“What can I do for you two?” the man asked, looking from father to daughter and back to father again.

“Do you have a room free?” Alastor asked. Usue looked over the counter at the various foods and trinkets that littered the top. She fought the urge to wrinkle her nose again. None of it looked too appetizing or appealing.

The apparent owner nodded, “Yes and with a very comfortable bed. Only ten reals a night.” He confirmed.

“Very well.” Her father agreed.

“I’ll prepare it right away.” The owner assured.

“Won’t you have something meanwhile?” the barkeep pressed, “I’ve got excellent Patxaran. The _best_ in the region.” He bragged, “And the Txakoli is very good.” He added.

“I don’t drink. _Thank you_.” Alastor declined.

Usue looked up at him with a start. _Liar_.

The man motioned to her, “And the girl? Would she like some water or something to eat while you wait?”

Usue was quick to shake her head, “No thank you!” she piped up.

The owner gave a soft smile, “She your daughter?”

Alastor nodded, “Yes, she’s accompanying me while I’m here on business.”

The caught the groups attention, “May I ask what brings you to our town?” the owner asked.

“My name is Alfredo Ortiz,” Alastor took off his top hat and handed it down to Usue, who placed it on her own head, a wide smile forming as she did so, “I work of the provincial government.” He continued. “I’m investigating a matter.”

A man leaned forward, “An investigation? About what?” his startled tone attracted more onlookers, and Alastor sent a small glare in his direction.

“I’m looking for a smithy in this area.” He answered cryptically.

“There’s only one smithy here and it’s in ruins.” The owner supplied.

“I need to speak to its proprietor- a certain Francisco Patxi. I’m sure you know him.” Alastor inquired in return.

The bartender frowned, “_Patxi_? The blacksmith?”

Alastor nodded and began to riffle around in his bag.

One of the onlookers shook his head, “Don’t even think of it! That man is _mad_!” he warned.

Another agreed, “He’s an animal, _and_ he’s dangerous. He’s so fierce, they call him ‘The Hammer’.”

Beneath the hat that had fallen over her eyes, Usue furrowed her brow. The _Hammer_? What kind of nickname was that?

It didn’t sound so scary to her…

“The locals avoid that place. It just brings trouble.” The owner added.

“I just need to go in there to carry out a search. That’s all.” Alastor shrugged with a shake of his head.

“Why? Is there something of value in there?” the man standing directly next to them asked.

Even Usue could hear the underlining greed that had seeped into the man’s tone as he questioned her father. She lifted the brim of the hat to peek out at the humans.

“I’m sorry, but _that’s_ confidential.” Alastor replied, flashing an official looking letter under the mens noses. The man wasn’t dissuaded.

“Well, are you alone? Maybe _we _could help you.” He offered. The others nodded in agreement.

Usue turned her head to look at Alastor. She could see his eyes light up as the humans were lured into whatever trap her father was laying out.

But of course, he couldn’t accept their help right away. He had to play them a little longer first…

“I’ve come ahead to start work on the investigation. The police will be here in a couple of days.” Alastor ‘assured’.

This only seemed to irk the bar owner, “Look, it’s bad enough that they raised our taxes. We don’t need more nonsense. The smithy is in ruins and you won’t find anything of value in this area. During the war, everything was melted down to make weapons from cooking pots to the church bell. This is a _poor_ town.” He snapped.

Usue narrowed her eyes at the man. If he only _knew _who he was talking to, he would have _never _spoken to her father like that.

“And that room?” Usue had to give it to her father for keeping his temper though it all.

The man kept his steely gaze on Alastor, “Yes…Benito!” he turned just as Usue’s eyes flashed a bright, eerie blue.

She glared as he walked around the counter to meet a young boy that was sleepily trudging down the stairs.

“Wipe the sleep from your eyes and take this gentleman and his daughter to their room.” The man leaned closer, and Usue could barley make out his hushed order to ‘put a blanket over the still’ before giving his son a slap on the cheek to wake him up.

Usue rolled her eyes and watched as her father shoved the ‘government letter’ back into his bag just as the boy came to collect their luggage.

“This way sir.” The boy, Benito, offered before carrying off her father’s bag. He stepped in front of Usue and held out a hand expectantly, “I can take care of that.”

Usue shook her head, “I can carry it.” She insisted, but a soft tap on her back from her father made her reconsider, “I mean, yes. Thank you.” She held her case out in both hands and watched as the boy cautiously took it from her grasp, not missing the way his eyes locked on hers, a look of awe deep within them.

She frowned at him, only to blink when she felt her father’s hat leave her head. She looked up in time to see him place it on his own head, a somewhat amused smirk playing on his lips. Not wanting to let the moment pass, she returned the smile, and when he motioned for her to follow the boy, she gladly did so. She was halfway up the steps when she heard her father speak up again,

“By the way, how _do _I get to the smithy?”

The men shared an incredulous look, “You’re _still _willing to go there?” One of them asked.

Alastor lifted his chin, “I _do_ have work to do.”

Usue smirked and turned to follow the boy up the stairs, the rest of the conversation fading into the background. A moment later, she heard the sound of Alastor’s footsteps behind her and she relaxed in his presence.

“Here we are.” Benito announced as he pushed open a door with a number 4 painted on it.

Usue followed him, surveying the room as the young boy placed their luggage on the bed before moving and fixing up the room.

As he scuttled about, Usue moved to open her case. Inside was a spare dress (more for show as her father didn’t expect to take long with this job) and her favorite doll that she and her nanny made together. She hugged the toy to her chest, smiling as the scents from home filled her nose.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up, “I need to go now. I trust you will stay out of trouble while I’m gone?” her father tilted his head in question, but Usue knew that was more of an order than anything. Personally though, she would much rather see her father in action, instead of having to stay locked in a room all day.

“Can’t I go with you?” she asked, her eyes pleading.

Alastor shook his head, “I’m working Maite, and when I’m working, I need you to stay out of the way. We’ve been over this. You stay here.”

Usue blinked at the alias name her father had chosen for her.

She hated aliases. They only served to confuse her. But that wasn’t the issue right now. Right now, the issue was that her father was going to leave her to face boredom alone while he was out for who knows how long.

She frowned. Her first trip on Earth and she was going to spend it stuck in a dull, old room.

This was _not _what she had in mind when she asked to come with her father…

“She can play with the other village children and I.” Benito offered. He ran a hand through his messy hair when the duo turned their attention to him. “We can show her around the village while you’re gone.” He added as he shifted under the elder demon’s gaze.

Usue looked between the boy and her father. That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“May I, father?” she asked, tugging on his coat gently. She was surprised to see reluctance in his eyes.

“I don’t-”

“_Please_ father? I promise I’ll be careful and I won’t cause any trouble! _Please_?” dropping her doll on the bed, Usue clasped her hands in front of her face in the typical begging manner. If this was to be her only trip to Earth before she reached her adult years, then she wanted to make the most of it _now_, especially if there was the chance to play with some _living _human children.

“We’ll take good care of her.” Benito assured.

Alastor looked back and forth between the children, his mind hard at work. Eventually, he sighed in defeat, “Very well. You may play with the other children-”

“Thank you!” Usue wrapped her arms about her father’s midsection, something he insisted she _not_ do, but she still did regardless.

“-but _be careful,_” he gently pried her arms off him, as he always did when she did this, “Try not to leave the village, but if you _must_…don’t wonder too far off.”

“I won’t.” Usue agreed, mentally crossing her fingers.

“_Maite_…”

“I won’t go far!” The young demoness insisted, an innocent look on her face.

Alastor sighed and turned to leave, “I’ll see you soon.” He left before Usue could utter another word.

The children watched the older man leave, and Benito turned to address the young girl, “I just need to change and then we can go meet the others.”

“That’s fine. I’ll wait here.” Usue sat on the bed, her doll back in her arms.

“You can wait downstairs if you want.” Benito suggested.

This time, Usue _did _wrinkle her nose, “I rather not. It smells down there.”

Benito seemed to take some level of offense as he frowned, “It’s not _that _bad down there.” He protested.

Usue shrugged, “_I’ve_ always had an excellent sense of smell, so some scents bother me more that they would anyone else.”

The human boy stared at her incredulously, while the demoness simply stared right back, _daring _him to challenge her again. Finally, he shrugged in defeat.

“Alright…wait here I guess…” And with that, he too turned and left the room.

Hearing the door click, Usue fell back on the bed and held her doll in the air so that it was hovering just above her face, “We’re finally going to play with _real_ human children and have our _own _adventure!” she hugged her doll close to her, giggling in excitement.

It was going to be a _very_ interesting trip indeed. 


End file.
